The Pirate Princess
by lostinnerverland
Summary: AU. No Curse. Emma Nolan is a 22 year-old-princess who longs for freedom and adventure. She decides to run and enroll herself into piracy under the name of Emma Swan, under the orders of Captain Killian Jones. Rated T in case of for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: HEY! Back again, with a new fiction as I promised! Unfortunately, I don't know how long it will be, shorter or longer than the other, that's a thing that is yet to be seen, I've already written 5 chapters, just so you know :) Sorry I hadn't been there for a while but philosophy homework I need to do so it takes a bit – a lot – of time -_- But here I am! I really hope you'll like it. So Captain Swan is on again, but this time no curse princess Emma and both-handed Killian :) By the way have you seen those Sneek Peaks? I mean, if Captain Swan is not happening, then… I don't know but it'll happen, let's stay optimistic! :D ok, enough talking, here's chapter 1!_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 1:

She was on the eve of being twenty-two and her parents still considered her as a little girl. Yes, she was a princess, yes she _"needed"_ to be protected. But she was not six anymore. Emma Nolan was a grown woman and she was not going to stay in her silver tower all her life. That is why she was going to run. She wanted a life of adventure and freedom. Not one of dresses and banquets. Her plan was quite clear: during her birthday party, she would excuse herself, run to the forest and exchange her dress for the pirate attire she had bought a few days ago. A captain had made port and was recruiting, men or women as long as they could swordfight and had knowledge about sailing. Luckily for her, her father taught her a thing or two about it, enough for her to make it. The only problem was her face. Many people, everyone actually, knew her. She was the fucking princess daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The product of True Love. But, on the other hand, people had always seen her in dresses with her hair tied up. Would they really pay attention to her if she let her hair down? She needed to try anyway. She even thought of a name. Emma was still Emma, but she would insist on being called by the surname she had picked. Swan. She was now Emma Swan.

"Ok Em. You can do it" she reflected out loud "You can do…"

"Emma? Honey, are you coming?" her mother asked through the closed door. Oh shit. Her birthday party.

"Yes! I'm coming!"

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale and let's go princess.

* * *

She had done it! She couldn't believe it. She had run and no one had notice. Well, for now. The salty breeze and the smell of sea and freedom were invading her pores. Nobody had seem to recognize her. Oh the cleverness of her! But that was not the point, she needed to find a specific ship and here it was, standing proudly in front of her. _The Jolly Roger_. She spotted a few members of the crew. Bill Jukes, Starkey, Noodler, first man Mr Smee, Alf Mason and the Captain of this marvel, Killian Jones. Who was currently staring at her and smirking.

"Do you see anything you love my beauty?" he called her out, extending his arms. _'My beauty? Smirking? Oh God, maybe I should reconsider… he's a pirate Emma! Normal behaviour'_ she thought smiling at her stupidity.

"Actually yes" she answered walking calmly to him "I heard you were recruiting"

"And I believe you know what you need to be able to do?" Jones said mockingly, making his crew laugh along with him. Ouch, that hurt her ego.

"In deed I do. Are you insinuating that I don't know how to swordfight or I have no knowledge about sailing?" she asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"I'm offended you think such a thing lass" he pouted, a hand on his heart, before it went to his sword. "Would you like to show me what you can do then love?" he dangerously grinned.

"Why not?" she replied with a challenging smile.

He was far more experienced than her, he was a pirate after all, but at one or two times, she almost made him drop his sword. But as she said, he was better than her.

"How would you go out of port?" he questioned out of the blue, just as he knocked her sword down.

"Well… Hmm…" she hesitated, a bit surprised, and judging the situation. "I would go two notches port and wait to be a bit out at sea and then I'd go one notch starboard, depending on the waters, but not before, otherwise we would hit the docks" she answered, gesturing the said docks. If she knew him, she would say he was stunned by what she had just said.

"Well lass, you certainly know about sailing and you have quite a good form when it comes to sword fighting. Not good enough for a pirate though, but we'll… I'll train you, because you have quite a potential." the Captain said turning around her.

"And what does that mean?"

"Ah! What do you think it means?" he replied, stopping to face her, his eyes as blue as forget-me-nots locking with her emerald ones.

"That I'm a member of your crew?"

"Aye. Welcome aboard the _Jolly Roger_, lass"

**_Author's note: So? What did you think about it? I know the chapter is a bit short, I don't know how will be the others once I'll taped them but I still hope you'll like them :) Hope you liked this chapter as well :D Please leave a review below xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Since you guys seems to like the idea, I post chapter 2 :) cannot believe I already have 6 followers, 3 reviews and 2 favorites on this fic' you guys rock 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 2:

Killian was watching his new crew member as she worked and get along with the rest of the crew. There was something about this girl that made him wonder if she really was a pirate. She was nice to everyone. Not a rude word came out of her mouth. Always smiling, sometimes, forced smiles, but she did it so well, it looked she had been trained for this all her life. Then it hit him. He didn't even know her name! How could he had forgotten to ask?

"Oi! Lass!" he called out from behind the helm "Come here please" she looked surprised, but it didn't stop her and she still joined him at the helm.

"Yeah?" she asked

"What's your name?"

"Swan" she answered simply.

"I believe you do have a first name, don't you?" he smirked looking at her, God, she was beautiful with the sunlight reflecting in her eyes, with the wind blowing in her hair. _That's not the point Jones_.

"I'd prefer to be called by my surname" she replied with all the seriousness in the world, the smile on her face disappearing.

"Why that?" the Captain insisted.

"Personal business"

"I'm your Captain lass. I've got the right to know. I don't want to run into trouble if you're a fugitive" he said and he was sure a smile was tugging on her lips.

"Can I ask you a favour Captain?" she said in a murmur

"What is that love?"

"If I tell you my name, do you swear not to call me that way in front of the crew?

"I may invite you to my cabin tonight if you continue remarks insinuating that we will have some private moments" he smirked again and she rolled her eyes. "Alright lass, I swear. And I'm a man of honour"

"Thank you. Now, if you want to know, my name is Emma. Emma Swan" she admitted, she knew deep inside she could trust him, she just didn't know why.

"What a lovely name" he said "Would you like to hold the helm?"

Emma was surprised by his question. How could she not? She had just arrived and he already trusted her with his ship? Killian was surprised by his question as well. Never he had permitted someone to steer the Roger. Never since he was her Captain. But he could not step back now.

"You sure?" Emma asked looking at him confused.

"Yes of course, come here" he said and placed himself behind her, his hands on hers "Don't be nervous. Just think yourself as an extension of the ship" he added and she nodded, trying to do as he said.

"I have never properly steered a ship." Emma admitted "I know how to, but I never did. My father judged it too dangerous" she continued facing his puzzled expression and she realized she had just mentioned her father. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You ran away from home, didn't you lass?" how could he be so perceptive. Oh Lord, she shouldn't have boarded on his ship. She shouldn't have. "Lass, are you ok?"

"Yeah I… Yes I ran away, but I don't really want to talk about it" she avoided. "How am I doing at steering the _Jolly Roger_?"

"You're doing great. You're a natural. You have the sea in your blood." he smiled genuinely and that flattered her ego.

"Thank you" she grinned "What are you doing?" she asked when she felt him walk away from her.

"If you want me to stay that close to you, we better get going to my cabin" he winked at her.

"I didn't mean it like that Captain Innuendo" she rolled her eyes, astonished by her sudden self-confidence and he laughed.

"You got me lass, I'm giving up" Killian smiled again. He never had smiled that much in a life time. "I'm going to rest, I'll let you the ship till I come back"

"Oh, alright. Thanks. Again." she told him.

"Don't drown us Swan!" he said before disappearing below deck.

She didn't feel like she was held back. Like she was chained. She felt free. She was free.

* * *

Emma Swan. Strong lass. Beautiful. She looked like a princess. She intrigued him, there was something about her that called his attention. She was hiding something and he was going to find out what that was. Who was she? What had she done to run? Where the hell as she from? She would be trouble. He knew it. But he however felt attracted to her. There was something about her. Never in his life had Killian Jones backed down. And he was certainly not going to.

**_Author's note: So, hope you liked it :) Please leave a review xx _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Waking up to all your follows, reviews and favorites is the best thing in world!... Unless I'd wake up next to Killian, but as it will – to my greatest sorrow – never happen, this stays the best thing ever :') So just for you guys – and because I needed something to relax after working on that fucking philosophy homework – here's chapter 3 :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 3:

"What do you mean by _'we lost her track'_?" the King yelled.

"David, please" Snow tried to reason him.

"No Snow! I'm not calming down. Our daughter had been kidnapped!" he continued, yelling, pacing.

"Maybe she ran, maybe she…"

"They found her dress in the woods!" he cut her off.

"David!" Snow shouted "I want my daughter back as much as you, but just listen to me, would you? First of all, our daughter is strong. She will come back. I think she ran. Just like I did when I was her age. She needs time off. Give her a month and if she's not back, then let's send people to find her" she finished calmly.

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"In deed I am" she said walking towards him, pulling him into a hug "She'll come back honey, I'm positive about it"

They left the Hall and went to their room, worried and sad that their baby girl was gone. Angry at themselves for not paying attention to their daughter more carefully.

* * *

"Mr Smee!"

"Yes Cap'n?" his first man asked.

"I'd like you to gather information about the Swan-girl next time we make port" he demanded

"Why that Cap'n?" Smee inquired

"She's hiding something from us and I'd like to know what it is. Which is why I'll go getting what we need with her while you will look for information about her. Savvy?"

"I'll do it Cap'n" the red-hatted-man answered.

"Thank you Smee, I know I can always relay on you"

Like he said to his first man, he went in town with his brand new crew member. To keep her away as long as possible from the ship, he had insisted on taking her do some shopping explaining that he loved to see a well-dressed woman on his ship.

She was suspicious and that was normal. She had only arrived and was only a member of the crew member. Emma may be naïve – and she was sure she was, she had never seen anyone outside the castle, she hadn't experienced real life – but she was perceptive, she had learn how to know when people were lying and when they weren't. Observing people had been one of her only past-time for years. So she knew that he wanted to keep her away from the Roger, she just didn't know why.

It was getting late when they eventually made it back to the ship and he told Emma to steer once again and went to his cabin where Mr Smee was – as he had thought – waiting for him.

"Any news?" Killian asked.

"In deed Cap'n"

"Tell me everything you know Smee"

"Well Cap'n, I asked people if they knew a girl named Emma Swan and nobody knows her"

"How did you know her first name?"

"Eavesdropping Cap'n, sorry" he apologized solemnly

"Did it help you at least?"

"Yes Cap'n. No one knows Emma Swan; but they do know Emma Nolan and so I asked them to describe her. Every description fit to the Swan-girl as you name her."

"So she lied on her surname. Who is Emma Nolan exactly?" the pirate inquired

"A princess Cap'n. The only daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" the man answered.

"That would explain why she had told me her father never wanted her to sail." Killian reflected for himself "Tell me Smee, why would a princess become a pirate?"

"I don't know Cap'n"

"I knew she was trouble. Her parents will send guards to get her and they'll get me too. Thinking I kidnapped her. This girl is going to be the death of me."

"What are you going to do Cap'n? Are you going to bring her back to the castle?"

"I have the feeling she is a far better pirate than princess"

"Are you gonna tell her you know?"

"No Smee, I'm not."

"So we are keeping her on the ship?"

"Aye. Let's sail as far as we can from land. I don't want to let her go now and I do care about my life."

**_Author's note: I think that there will not be much Snowing till… Well, I'm not telling you, that will ruin everything ;P I really imagined Smee saying 'Cap'n' at the end of each sentence so, I hope you liked it :) I know it's not a very long chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it :) Please leave a review xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Hello dearies! How are you doing? It's been a little time since I've here, but philosophy is a bitch… But hey! I've finished it! So a massive a thank you for all the follows, reviews and favorites, that means a lot for me! So, here is chapter 4, enjoy your reading :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 4:

Emma was wandering around the deck, the sea was calm and they clearly had nothing to do. So she was pacing, thinking. She found it weird her parents had sent no searching troops for her. Not that it bothered her, she was just wondering. She stopped and rested on the railing, her eyes closed, enjoying the smell of the salty breeze that tangled in her hair. She felt home, which was strange, because she was not. When she'll come back to the castle, she knew her parents would reinforce the security. She was going to come home, just not now. She wasn't ready. When Emma opened her eyes again, she saw Killian standing next to her.

"Enjoying the day lass?" he smiled.

"Yes" she simply answered.

"Remember when I told you your form was not good enough at sword fighting?" she nodded "Well the sea seems to be calm today, I was thinking I could train you"

"Right now?"

"Aye love" he smirked

"Alright, but stop calling me _love_ cause I'm not your love"

"Maybe you'll be, who knows?" the pirate winked, handing her a sword.

"In your dreams Captain" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh believe me Swan, you don't want to know what we do in my dreams" he said with a cocky smile.

"Aren't we suppose to swordfight?" she inquired leaning in to attack, but he blocked her move right away.

"In deed, lass. Your move was good, but too, let's say… conventional. You need to read your opponent's mind. Never leaving his eyes and looking carefully at his facial expressions will help you a lot. You, on the other hand, are an open book to me love. Judging by your posture, I know what will be your next move. Let's try it again. Focus" she went to attack him but he blocked her again, knocking her sword down. "Let's try it the other way 'round. You try to block me, savvy Swan?" she nodded and focused again. If he went left, she needed to go right. I he went right, she needed to go left.

She couldn't remember when was the last time she had been this focused. Her eyes never left him and she analysed every single move he made. They trained for hours and Emma knew she was progressing. Killian always had the advantage on her, but she did make some progress. The both of them were still fighting hard, when Killian's sword flew from his hand. Saying he was surprised would be a euphemism, but his surprise was fast replaced by a grin and he pulled her in a hug.

"That was awesome, bloody brilliant Swan!" he congratulated her, offering Emma one of his best smiles "You're a natural Swan. You were born for piracy" his words were genuine and she could see he was proud of her. He didn't seem to want to let go of her and she didn't know what to do. Being so close to him was making her unease but extremely good. It kind of felt right. She still needed to move though, or at least say something.

"Thanks… I guess" she said shyly. Her intervention seemed to have woken him up, because he pulled back fast, coughing a bit.

"My pleasure, lass" he said "You should get some rest. You… hmm… You can go to my cabin. I'll ask Smee to wake you when I'll need you at the helm."

Emma could see he was embarrassed, but she found that adorable. Wait. _'Emma you can't find your Captain adorable. Sexy as hell but n… No. no. no. You can't think about things like that. He is your fucking Captain. Just don't. Say something. Come on'_

"I'll accept your offer" she smiled "Thank you"

Killian watched Emma as she disappeared below deck. What had been through his mind? He had never done that, spontaneously at least. Especially with a woman he didn't even know. Well, barely knew. He just realized how princess-ish her answer sounded and he couldn't help but smile at the thought. He smiled a lot since she was on the ship. She was like the bright light of every day… He really needed to stop thinking this way. He never had before and he was not going to start. But he just couldn't help it. When he had learned that she was a princess, he had hesitated to bring her back right way, but something had held him back. The fact she would be one hell of a pirate and she was. Apart from his loyal first man Mr Smee, Killian didn't really care about anyone but himself. Not anymore. He started to care about Emma and he wasn't to let her go.

**_Author's note: Hey again! What did you think about the chapter? I'm eager to know what you guys thought about it :D Please leave me one of you wonderful reviews xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: Hey guys! I had planned to post yesterday, but I've been hell of busy, sorry :( Anyway, thanks a lot for all your reviews and follows, this is just awesome and means the world to me 3 Here's chapter 5 :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 5:

_A month later_

As their lovely daughter was not back, the King and Queen had sent guards to look for her all around the kingdom. Snow who tried to keep calm for the past weeks was now letting all her worried thoughts come out.

"What if she was hurt somewhere? Maybe someone has harmed her strongly and left her to her fate" she cried, Charming came closer and to his wife in his arms.

"They are going to find her Snow. I swear to you they will. And… We have Rumplestiltskin on our side. Don't worry. She'll be just fine" he tried to comfort her.

"I hope your right" she sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

After approximately three stormy days, the sun and the heat were finally back and very welcomed. The Captain had decided to make port for a day or two to make provisions and told his crew they had some well-deserved days off. Emma had asked if she could keep him company, which he had not refused of course. During the past month, both of them had grown closer to each other and this new feeling the two were sharing suited them. Was it love? Was it more? They did have shared few kisses, stolen ones, for most of them, but still. They didn't know how they came to this relationship, but they did and they truly enjoyed it.

"So, what are we doing today Captain?" his princess – yes, he had used himself to think her as his – said, sitting on his desk, smiling brightly at him.

"What do you want to do, love?" he asked, coming closer to her and stealing her a kiss.

"Well I don't know" Emma answered, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer "Did you have something in mind?"

"I did not, but now looking at you, do you remember when I told you I'd prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back, besides sword fighting? Well, I'd love to right now" he smiled, leaning in to kiss her and he felt her smile against his lips before deepening the kiss. It was the first time they truly kissed each other.

He lifted her off the desk and carried her to his bed. His mouth softly kissing her jaw and neck, her softly moaning in his ear. They never had felt this good. It just felt like they were made for each other, the shape of their bodies intertwined perfectly. They were one and what escaped Killian's lips at this moment couldn't be truer.

"I love you Emma" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Night was coming and the two lovers were still in bed, talking and laughing. He loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered for now. Emma was cuddled by his side, her right hand tracing circles on his bare chest, while his was gently caressing her hair.

"Would you like to share a dinner with me love?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah, like every night" she answered smiling.

"I meant out of the ship" Killian explained "There's a tavern down the street, besides selling the best rum, they serve the best meals I've ever tasted"

"So… you're asking me out? I thought you didn't want the rest of the crew to know?" she inquired.

"Oh Emma" he chuckled "We were probably not alone on this ship and believe it or not, but my crew members are quite perceptive and you were not really discreet, I think they already know"

"I can't believe you just said that out loud" she muttered, burying her head in his chest, blushing hard.

"Ashamed you had the best sex ever love?" he teased her.

"Shut it Killian, you weren't that discreet either" Emma said sitting up and looking at him a light smirk on her lips. "And let's face it, it wouldn't have been that good without me"

"Points taken" he grinned "Come on lass, put on your best outfit and by that I mean the one I had bought for you, and let's go have that dinner"

* * *

Emma had never tasted a best meal. Not only food, but the mood that filled the room, Killian. They were heading back to the ship, hands intertwined, smile lighting up their faces. Happy. They were happy. Emma was feeling so good at sea she didn't even want to go home, it's actually been a while since she had thought about her parents. She missed them, of course, but she just didn't want to go back to the castle and spend the rest of her life in her room while her parents looked for her _'True Love'_. But True Love is adventure, it's feeling and it's proper to anyone. She was about to pursue her reflections, when Mr Smee cut them off.

"Cap'n! Cap'n! There's… There's… On the ship"

"What is it Smee?" the pirate asked, worried, coming aboard the ship, pulling Emma behind him "Who's there?"

"If I had known you were the Princess was with, I would have come a lot earlier dearie" a voice said coming out of the shadows.

"Crocodile" Killian spat out, pulling Emma even more behind him "What do you want?"

"The Princess location and inform you her father will come and get her tomorrow" he devilishly smiled.

"Emma go to my cabin. It's an order" he said and she obeyed, not wanting to confront his anger. But instead of going to his cabin, she placed herself in way she could not be seen, but from where she could hear the entire conversation.

"I believe you're not ready to let go of the princess, are you? And I also believe you knew who she was not long after she boarded your ship, didn't you? Sneaky pirate you are, sending your first man to find information about her. Did she know?" the smile on his face seemed eternal. "Let's make a deal, you let the Princess go and I'm done wanting to kill you" he offered.

"I'm not making deals with you Crocodile"

"Well, it's your choice dearie, but if you don't, there will be a fight, and she might be going to get hurt. To die" Emma couldn't handle it. She ran to the cabin, without hearing Killian's answer.

"Deal."

**_Author's note: So what did you think about it? I quite like it I must say, but I'd prefer to have your thoughts about it :P Oh and SEASON 3 ON TOMORROW ! Unfortunately for me, I will not be able to watch it until after school on Monday… In those moments, believe me, it sucks to be French, so no twitter or instagram till then… Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, please leave one of your amazing reviews below :D _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: A massive massive thank you for all your reviews, you guys rock! SEASON PREMIERE TONIGHT! Still have to wait till tomorrow though… :'( Please don't spoil me! I can't wait, I warned my friends I'll be fangirling all day long tomorrow so they don't blame me… Anyway, as you wanted chapter 6, here it comes! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 6:

Why hadn't he fucking told her? The Dark One wanted to kill him and he hadn't told her! Emma was furious. She was pacing angrily when Killian entered the room, she stopped and looked at him with a dark glare that could have killed him right away.

"What is it love?" he asked hesitantly

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?!" she yelled "I just learnt that Rumplestiltskin wants to kill you and you fucking ask me _what is it_?"

"Love, listen…" Killian tried to calm her down.

"No, you listen. Why haven't you told me? You didn't trust me enough? Is that it? I could've help! We could've gone to another realm, together! But you chose not to tell me! What if I had woken up one morning and I had found out you were dead? What would I have done? What…"

"What about you not trusting me enough to tell me you were a princess? I had to figure out all by myself! I had to send Smee gather information about you!"

"You sent Smee to…" she stopped, a look of disbelief on her face "How dare you?!"

"I didn't know you! You were all mysterious about who you were, I didn't want to get in more trouble than I already was in!"

"Why didn't you bring me back then? I'm more trouble now you know than I was before!"

"Because I had the feeling you'd be far better pirate!" he said sincerely.

"You should have told me you knew" she said, still angry.

"You should have told me who you were" he countered "I mean come on Emma! We slept together, I told you I loved you and you just didn't have the nerve to tell me!"

"I planned to!" she shouted louder than expected "I planned to" she continued calmly "I wanted to tell you. We were talking about going to another realm, how could have I not tell you? I was just waiting for the appropriate moment" her voice was progressively getting lower "I just didn't want you to leave" she finished tears rolling down her cheeks. Killian couldn't handle this sight. He came forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I would never leave you Emma" he murmured in her hair, before pulling up her chin and capturing her mouth in a soft, tender kiss. "I will always do whatever it takes to protect you." Killian said putting a kiss at the top of her head, caressing her hair.

Emma buried her face even more into the pirate's chest, trying to calm her sobbing, while he was tenderly drawing circles with his thumb at the small of her back, causing her to relax in his arms and eventually fall asleep. Killian carried her to the bed and put the covers on her. His fingers still tangled in her hair.

"I'm so sorry love" he said, allowing a tear to roll down his cheek "I'm doing this to protect you, I promise. I love you"

* * *

The light beam of sun that was coming from outside woke her up. This argument with Killian had really tired her. Even with a good night sleep, she still felt exhausted. She rolled on her back only to see that her pirate was already up. Emma got out of bed, and changed herself, noticing she had slept fully dressed. When she got out of the Captain's cabin she heard voices coming from the deck and she knew they weren't any of the crew's members. Curious, she came out of the shadows and stopped. Shocked.

"Dad" she said in a breath, her eyes shooting back and forth between her dad and Killian "What are you…?"

"I'm getting you home" her father said, a look of relief on his face, seeing his baby girl was ok.

"But I don't want to come home" Emma said, her voice shaking as tears formed in her eyes. "You said you wouldn't leave me…" she continued turning to Killian.

"Aye. And I also said I would do whatever it takes to protect you" he answered nonchalantly.

"But I don't need to protected!" she suddenly yelled.

"You need protection. You're a princess who needs to be protected. That's why your father is here." Killian replied calmly.

"You're leaving me"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are. You're a fucking coward Killian Jones!" Emma shouted, angry and hurt. "You're leaving me when you promised you wouldn't!"

"I'm not leaving you. I'm protecting you" he said trying to control his voice, nearly shaking.

"I don't want your excuses. I thought you loved me and yet you're leaving me. I hate you" she spat at him, her tone as cold as ice, her eyes filled anger and hurt. "Come on dad, let's go home" she said turning her back to Killian, not even looking at him one last time, walking back to the guards with her father.

_'You're a fucking coward Killian Jones'_ _'I hate you'_ these words were echoing inside his head. What had he done? Why hadn't he kept her with him? Because this was the right thing for her. Not for him, but for her. It was the first time he didn't act selfishly in his life. Because he loved her.

Emma didn't think any of the words she had said to him. But he had betrayed his promise. He had consequently betrayed her. She loved him. She fucking loved him. And she was hurt oh so freaking her. She just couldn't forgive him. He had broken her heart in the tiniest bits of pieces. And he owned every piece of it.

**_Author's note: I know you didn't want them apart, but… I had to… I mean… Yeah… Please don't hit me ^^' Beside this fact, what did you think about the chapter? Please leave a review below :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: What did you guys think of the season premiere? Personally I found it awesoooome *singing* and Hook's last line "Actually I quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me" was just… No words to describe it ^^ To answer to TimonandPumba, the next update is right now :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 7:

Emma was absently writing what her teacher was telling her. Incapable of concentrating on what he was saying. Her mind always wandering to the swashbuckling pirate. As hard as she tried, she didn't seem to get him out of her mind and that kept her away at night. She could hardly sleep, she woke up crying every night and was afraid to sleep again after that, fearing the nightmares she might have again. Horrid ones. The Rumple wanted to kill Killian haunted her. She didn't know why he wanted to, but in her nightmares, the only one actually, it was always the same.

_She was on the deck of the Jolly Roger, enjoying the smell of the sea and the sun. Killian was at the helm, looking more handsome than ever. He was smiling at her with this beautiful smile that melted her, his blue eyes brighter than ever. Then it suddenly became dark, the sea became wavy and Rumplestiltskin appeared on the deck as Killian put her behind him in a protective move. The pirate automatically drew out his sword and the Dark One just laughed at him while he ripped his heart out crushing it to dust in front of Emma. Killian dead in her arms._

"Princess… Princess Emma…" her teacher's voice said.

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening?" he asked, exasperated.

"I'm not going to lie. I don't give a damn about what you're saying" she answered nonchalantly, not even looking at him. Luckily, her parents came in before he could cut off her head.

"How is it going?" The Queen inquired.

"All due your respect your Majesties, your daughter is being unbearable. She's never listening, she's sleeping and she's talking back."

"I'm not talking back, I'm being honest with you. That's all" she said, playing with her pen.

"See! I cannot work in those conditions"

"Take your day" The Queen gently said. "I'll talk with my daughter, while my husband is going to walk you back"

"Thank you, your Highness" the teacher answered, grateful. Once out of sight, Snow White turned to her daughter.

"What is troubling you honey? You've never acted like this before.

"Because I've always acted like the princess you wanted me to be. Which I can't bear, because it's too… I mean… It's not who I am Mother!" Emma explained, getting up "I don't feel comfortable in this dress. I don't fit in this world that is supposed to be mine. I don't like attending to balls and banquets where I have to dance with everyone. I'm sick of being hypocritical, I'm sick of seeing people act this way around me just to get in your good graces and then marry me! And still, you want me to find True Love. Why don't give me the same chance as you? You and dad met when you were running and you had stolen from him! How am I supposed to find my True Love in a ball room exactly? I want to go on an adventure, to experience real life, with real people!"

"Why haven't you told us earlier darling?" Snow asked, concerned.

"Because dad is fucking stubborn" the Princess answered, collapsing on her bed.

"Not words I likely want to hear coming out of your mouth, but I do understand your point of view."

It was true. Her father was stubborn, but all he wanted was his baby girl's safety. Snow was well aware of what happened between her and the pirate when her husband went to get her daughter. She could tell that she was hurt, she loved him and she didn't even have to tell her mother about it. It was written all over her face and Snow White recognized love when she saw it. They hadn't told her his ship was still docked and according to what she heard, the Captain was spending most of his days in the tavern.

"Honey? You should get some rest, I'll ask to wake you for dinner and you're allowed to put your pyjamas on" she said in a wink and Emma answered her with a thankful smile.

* * *

She had insisted on not being accompanied by guards. And that had surprise some of the new comers who didn't quite know her. This afternoon, the Queen Snow White was simply Snow White. One of her old outfits on, the white one, her favourite, her hair down. She was pure beauty and with the way the time was passing in the Enchanted Forest, she hadn't taken a wrinkle. She entered the tavern and asked her old friend to make everyone go, except Captain Jones. And Grumpy did it with pleasure.

"OK, out you good for nothing, Snow's demand. Everyone out! Wait, not you Jones!" he yelled through the tavern.

"I believe you wanted to talk to me your Majesty?" the pirate asked.

"Glad to see you're not drunk" she stated.

"You came just in time" he smirked "What is it I can help you with?"

"My daughter" she said and Killian swallowed hard.

"Your daughter…"

"Yes, my daughter. She loves you, you know"

"All due your respect, I highly doubt that. She clearly said she hated me"

"She wakes up crying on the middle of the night because she _'dreamt'_ about you being killed by Rumplestiltskin. Crying out she loves you. So I guess she does. Plus, as I found my True Love, I know what it looks like."

"Are you telling me I'm your daughter's True Love, your Highness?"

"No. But you do love each other. And she suffers of what she calls you _'betrayal'_. You're the only one that can make her feel better."

"I'll try… Can I ask you a favour your Majesty?" he inquired and Snow nodded as he pulled a package out of his coat "Give her this please. It's something I bought her she loved. I guess she'd like to have it"

The Queen smiled at him and took what he was handing her, told him goodbye and left the tavern with a last smile to Grumpy and the other Dwarfs.

**_Author's note: Hey guys! So, what did you think about this chapter, and the heart-to-heart Emma and Snow share (well, mostly Emma)? The Killian/Snow conversation? Next chapter is focused on Killian and chapter 9 will be on Emma and please don't kill me when you'll read chapter 8, because I love you and I know you do too and if you kill me there will be no other chapters and… Well, hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review below and thanks for all those you had posted already xx _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: Thanks for your amazing reviews guys, you're awesome 3 To answer HookedOnCaptainSwan, yes, it'll be heart breaking (I almost cry writing it) and to answer epic sweetness712, well, things don't always go as planned you know… So please, I beg you guys, don't hit me :( _**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 8:

Killian went out of the tavern, with a bit of hope starting to shine again. But apparently, today was not his day. Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of him, smiling like the devil he was. Every bit of joy Killian could have evaporated.

"Well, hello dearie"

"What do you want?" Killian said, sharply.

"Going straight to the point I see" the demon answered, starting to circle him. "You, my dear, still have something that's mine."

"What could possibly be that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something really precious… A dagger, with my name carved on it" he said and paused before continuing "The only weapon that can kill me"

"This thing is long. Lost it during one of my travels across realms. No need to fear it. Long gone" Killian nonchalantly answered.

"Where?" Rumplestiltskin raised a hand, his magic propelling Killian against a wall, keeping him from breathing "Where is it?"

"I… don't… know. I… told you I lost… it" he said, hissing in pain at every breath he tried to take.

"Shame" he said, tightening his grip around the pirate throat, his eyes filled with hatred.

"You bloody Crocodile… You… Can't kill me… We had a deal"

"I'm not going to kill you. Just going to hurt you enough so that you'll die from a slow and painful death." The Dark One put actions to his words and stabbed Killian with his own sword at the side. Strategically placed. It was the hardest to heal, barely impossible. "I'll leave you be now dearie" the demon said before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

The pirate fell to the ground, gasping for some air, while hissing at the pain coming from his side. He made it back to the ship painfully and had to reassure his men telling he had known worse. Even though they were not buying it. He went to his cabin, took off his shirt and took a bottle of rum, to drink and to wound his cut skin, trying not to get it worse. Killian collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes and thought. About his life. The memories of his first steps as a pirate flooded his mind. He had been happy then. He had thought it a better life after his father abandoned him. The Captain that had taken him under his care had been the best parental figure he had had. When he died, he gave all his goods to Killian. The Jolly Roger was one of them. And he had met this girl. She was beautiful. She played him like a puppet. He had promised himself not to love anymore after that. Until her. Emma. The thought of the blond and feisty princess brought a painful smile to his lips. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She wasn't afraid of the fearsome pirate captain. He was picturing his life with her. Both of them at sea, their son or daughter at the helm. Shame he was dying. He loved her. With all his heart and he was sure that not seeing her one last time was what was going to kill him.

"Cap'n?" Smee carefully asked at the door.

"Come in Smee" he said weakly.

"You're not ok, are you Cap'n?"

"I'm certainly not Smee" he said "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Cap'n. Anything"

"I've seen the Queen earlier and I gave her a package for Emma. If the princess did not come in two days, go to the castle and tell her I love her and… That I'm sorry."

"In two days Cap'n?"

"I'm not going to last much longer"

"I have faith in you Cap'n"

"Will you do it Smee?"

"I'll do it Cap'n" Smee said solemnly "Anything else Cap'n?"

"In the case I die, which will be. I want you to take command of the ship. The Roger will be yours"

"But Cap'n, why me?"

"You've always been the most loyal of my men and you've always been there even when I was in a dark phase. That's why"

"I'm honoured Cap'n, but you won't die will you?" Smee asked, trying to hide his grief as much as possible.

"I don't know Smee. Remember what I said. If not here in two days. Go to Emma's" Killian said before closing his eyes again.

**_Author's Note: Sooo… I almost crying all the tears I could writing this… It's heart breaking and it's short… Sorry… But I had to… Plus, I love happy endings, so you can be reassured :) Except if I change my mind, but there's almost no chance ;) Hope you still liked it, please leave a review below xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, you must hate me by now with the end I let you… My apologies ^^' This chapter is focused on Emma, it takes place at the same time Killian is attacked the next one on both of them :) By the way, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, you are awesome 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 9:

The dinner had been served, but they were still waiting for her mother to come home. Her father was glaring at her. He was not quite happy with the fact she attended to dinner wearing her pyjamas. The doors finally flew open and Snow White appeared, excusing herself. She winked at her daughter when she noticed her outfit.

"Where have you been?" Charming asked with a loving smile.

"Grumpy's" she answered "I had some business to do. How are you feeling honey?" she inquired looking at her daughter, changing subjects.

"What happened?" David asked worried.

"Emma was tired, that's why I allowed her to come eat in pyjamas" the Queen said and he nodded.

They ate in silence. Emma was wondering what kind of business her mother had had to do at Grumpy's. She kept glancing at her suspiciously, but she couldn't have looked and acted more innocently. When dinner ended, Emma went back to her room. She was brushing her hair, lost in her thoughts, when she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Come in" she said and her mother appeared with a soft smile "Oh, hi mom"

"Hey. I have something for you" she told her, sitting at the edge of her bed and Emma turned on her chair so that she could face her.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"I went to Grumpy's earlier to talk with a certain pirate and…"

"If it's to talk to me about him, I don't want to hear it" she cut her mother off.

"Honey. Let me talk. He gave me this for you" Snow said handing her the package "He said it was something he bought you and you loved. He also said you'd like to have it"

Emma took it and her mother squeezed her shoulder before quitting the room. She turned back to the mirror, looking hesitantly at the package in her hands wondering whether to open it or not. Five minutes passed during which she turned it again and again in her hands, before finally opening it. A box and a letter fell from it. She took the box and looked at what was inside to find the wonderful swan necklace he had bought her when they first made port in a small village _'A beautiful Swan for a beautiful lady'_ he had said and she remembered being really touched by his gesture. She loved it for sure, she turned it between her fingers and noticed something that was not here before. At the back of the bird, he had made her name carved on it. A tear fell on her desk and she hadn't noticed she'd been crying before. Emma put the necklace on and looked at her reflection in the mirror, not able to look away from the piece of art the jewel was. And she remembered the letter. She feared what she could find in it, but she was keen to know, so she opened it.

_ Emma_

_I know you're mad at me and you have every right to, love. I should have told you about Rumplestiltskin, but I wanted to protect you from my past. I did things I'm not proud of because of people that broke me little by little. I tried hard not to fall in love with you, because the last time I did, she betrayed me like no other. But I realized that trying not to love you only makes me love you more. I tried not to need you, but as I watched you walk away with you father, I realized just how much I needed you. You were like my compass Emma. My North, my South, my East, my West, the light that guided me to the Killian Jones I was before. What is pirate without his compass? Clearly nothing and I'm nothing without you Emma. But you were not just that. You are the hook to my heart, the anchor to my ship. You keep my feet on the ground. I let you go because I love you and I wanted to prevent Rumplestiltskin from harming you. My ship hasn't moved from an inch since you left. I'm still, drinking my sorrow and stupidity in every bottle of rum I find. I feel useless. You don't have to come to me. I just wanted you to know that I love you and that even if I'm not here with you, I'm in your heart. But I wish I could explain things to you face to face. I love you, with all my soul._

_ Yours truly, now, and forever,_

_ Killian._

Her hands were shaking, tears drops were wetting the paper. No one ever had told something like that. Not even the best educated princes that had courted her during the banquets she had attended to. He loved her. Truly and deeply. She was his. She hadn't realized it, but she was his now and forever. Emma fast reacted. She dried her tears, got up on her feet, took the first dress that came under her hand and put it on before going out of the room.

"Emma?" a voice called her as she reached the front door. She looked behind her to see who it was that called her and saw her father, standing in the middle of the corridor. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm… Going for a walk. Clear my thoughts and all" she answered, hoping he hadn't heard her hesitation.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Let's say the beginning of the night… I mean, it's ten pm…"

"Emma. What are you really doing?" he asked and she told him the truth. Half of it.

"There's someone I need to see"

"Who?"

"…Doc?" she answered

"Doc? Really?" her father raised a brow. He perfectly knew that it was not the dwarves she had to see. It suddenly hit him. "Did you plan on going to the docks?" she was so screwed.

"But I need to see him!"

"The only thing you need now is some sleep young girl"

"But, dad…"

"There's no _but_. Bed. Now."

Emma glared at him, furious and defeated, before getting back to her room. She was going to find a way.

**_Author's note: Whoa… I hadn't planned it to be that long when I wrote it down on paper… So is she going to find a way? What about Killian? Charming? Hope you liked it :D I'll try to post chapter ten tomorrow, but I hesitate on letting you suspense a bit longer *mouahahahaha* ;) Please leave a review below xx _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's note: … I'm definitely too good with you ;) I have a precision concerning Killian's letter in the previous chapter: there's some line that were inspired by the song 'Trying Not To Love You' by Nickelback and from a poem called 'Funeral Blues' written by W.H Auden, which is a poem that I love and I thought it would correspond to Killian's feelings :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 10:

Nobody was in sight. Emma ran to the front door and opened it. Except the door was blocked. Closed. She could pull on it as much as she wanted, there was no way she could open it. She hated her father right now.

"Still trying to run away?" her father said behind her and she sighed.

"I'm not. I just want to see him. He needs me ok. He said it in his letter."

"The one on your desk?"

"You read it?! How could you? It's private dad!"

"Honey, he's a pirate!"

"And so what? If you read the letter, you should know he has more manners and honour than most of the princes I had to dance with."

"But he's a pirate!"

Emma was really furious. He was, and so what? He was a man before everything. Not just a status. How could he not understand that? When they had told her their story, they mentioned the fact he was a Sheppard before becoming a prince. Plus, Killian had changed, and she believed him.

"I know that ok?" she yelled "I'm aware of the fact he's a pirate with a dark past. Master of innuendos who couldn't care about anyone but himself before he met me. I know all that. You're not teaching me something new. But despite all that, he's the nicest man I've ever met. He's funny and took care about me like I was the most precious thing in the whole universe – don't, dad. You know it's true. He loves me and when he tells that to me, I know it's true. And most important of everything I love him. More than anything I was denying it, but I need him" there she said it and that left her father stunned and at loss of words at first.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, and he needs me. I need him. Please dad let me go" she pleaded her father who nodded at the guards and they opened the gate. Emma ran to her father's arms and then took the directions of the docks.

* * *

She was running like she never had before. Her hair they had put so much time tying up was completely messed up. Strikes of blond curls going down her face and her neck. She wished she could have changed outfits cause she was currently ruining one of the most beautiful dresses she had. But all that mattered right now was going to the docks and the Jolly Roger. She eventually spotted it and ran faster if it was even possible. She found Mr Smee pacing on the deck, looking worried, glancing below deck. Ok, that freaked her out.

"Mr Smee!" she screamed

"Princess Emma! You're here! You're here!" he said and looked relieved.

"What is it, you look worried?"

"It's the Cap'n miss. He's not good, he wanted to see you" he didn't need to repeat it twice Emma was already below deck in front of the Captain's cabin. She opened it slowly and the sight that came to her horrified her. Killian was paler than ever, his face twisted in pain.

"Smee? Is that you?" he weakly asked as she got closer to him and sat at the edge of his bed, her hand gently caressing his hair, crying once again. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his sight "Emma. Glad you got my letter."

"What happened?" she said, her thumb now caressing his cheek.

"A bad encounter with the crocodile" he answered as he tried to sit up, but she held him still.

"Why haven't you tried to heal it?" she asked, fearing the answer that he was about to give her.

"It can't be healed love" Killian answered as he put a hand up to cup her cheek and dry the tears. "Don't cry Emma, just tell yourself I'll die happy because my last wish came true. You're here."

"But you'll be dead"

"It's going to be alright love. Remember I'll be in your heart. I won't be completely gone."

"Don't die"

"I love you princess" he said and she felt his hand relax on her face, his eyes closed.

"KILLIAN! Killian wake up! Wake up! Wake up you bastard!" she yelled, cupping his face, shaking him, a torrent of tears going down her cheeks. "Killian wake up… I love you" she said and leaned down to kiss him _'It's no sleeping curse you idiot, why would he wake up?'_ she thought, seeing he was not moving from an inch. Suddenly, a glow came out of his body, colours were coming up his face, he started to breathe again and his eyes shot open "Killian" she sighed relieved, before kissing him again.

"Easy, love, that still hurts a bit" Killian said as she hugged him tighter.

"Don't ever do that to me again" she muttered in his neck.

"Never, lass. I promise" he said looking into her emerald eyes and closing the gap between them, their lips moving in perfect synchronisation like they were made move each other and they were.

"You know what this means right?" Emma inquired, pulling back a bit;

"True Love's kiss"

"Yes. And that means I'm not getting away from you any minute."

"Your father is ok with this of course" he answered mockingly.

"We'll find a way" Emma replied before leaning down to kiss him over and over again.

**_Author's note: Hey hey hey! So? What did you think about it? I must say my friend hated me when she first read it cause I scared the shit out of her, but then she loved me… Not telling you why of course, you'll have to wait till next chapterS (capital letter is not a mistake ;)) Hope you liked it, please leave revieeeew :D xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post earlier, I've been hell of busy :/ Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites, I really do love your support 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 11:

The way back to the castle was far more enjoyable than the way to the docks. Fingers intertwined, they were laughing, talking. Relieved, happy. They were arriving to the castle and Killian stopped looking at her worryingly.

"Don't fear my father, I swear he is not going to chop off your head" she smiled, amused.

"It's not your father I fear my love. It is your mother" she laughed, but then he looked at her with all the seriousness on the world. "I'm not joking"

"My mother? Really she's as nice as a lamb."

"You're her baby and she's momma bear" he frowned.

"Oh come on! You'll be fine. But please, act like a man when you're in front of them"

"I always act like a man!" Killian protested, offended.

"Yeah, well tell that to the dignity you lost just minutes ago" she teased.

The two of them passed the guard and went to the room she knew her parents would be in. Emma was stressed out, she didn't know how her parents would react. Especially her father. Especially when she'll tell him Killian is her True Love. She had her idea on that, but she feared he would pass out momentarily. She took a deep breath, squeezed her pirate's hand and pushed the door, causing her parents to turn and face them. The smile on her father's face dropped as her mother's one grew bigger. She knew. She knew who he was to her.

"Nice to see you Killian" The Queen greeted him.

"Nice to see you too your Majesty" he said, bowing. She was the Queen after all.

"Call me Snow. You are my daughter's True Love, I think that's the least you can do" she smiled and as he was going to ask how she knew, Emma's father seemed to come back to life.

"Her True Love? Snow! It's my baby girl we're talking about, it… she… No" he said, pulling his daughter in his arms, making her let go of Killian's hand.

"Dad…" Emma said, blushing at the awkward moment with a dark glare to both her father and Killian, both of them woe an amused smile on their faces, like they were sharing some inside joke. "What makes you two smile like that?"

"You're beautiful when you're blushing love. Even cuter when you're angry" Killian teased her and she hit him in the arm in disagreement.

"Shut it you pirate" she said.

"Hey!" he said, offended once again.

"That's my girl" Charming said proudly.

* * *

Killian had stayed for dinner, and it went surprisingly well. They were getting along just fine. Unfortunately for Emma, he wasn't allowed to stay the night. Before she went to bed, she kissed him like she was never going to see him again, she only let him go when her father cleared his throat. She smiled at them and disappeared in her room. Snow was not long following, leaving the two men alone. Killian was ready to go, but David held him back.

"Wait a second. I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening" Killian said sitting back.

"My daughter loves you and I have no doubt you do too. But she's my only child. Emma and her mother are the most precious things to me. I don't know what I could do without them"

"I feel the same about Emma, your Majesty"

"I know. Which is why you have my blessing. I know why you did what you did by bringing her back to me. I thought pirates only cared about themselves, but you proved me I was wrong. You didn't act selfishly around my daughter and I appreciate that."

"Thank you. But I could never act this way around Emma. She doesn't deserve that. I'm not even sure I deserve her. She deserves a prince, someone who has a reliable past, which is not the case with me. I love her, but I always fear the fact that she'll get hurt because of it." Killian admitted sincerely.

"I trust she'll be safe with you. You proved me you would put your life in danger for her. You deserve her" the King said and Killian was stunned "You have my blessing"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if one day, you want to marry my daughter, you have my blessing Killian. You are worth any prince _mate_"

Killian thanked him again and left the castle. David stayed a bit more in the room, glad he had had this talk with his little girl's lover. He just didn't know that someone had been eavesdropping and was now glowing. Going back to her room lighter than ever.

**_Author's note: So? How did you like it? I must tell you it's not my favourite, but I still hope you liked it :) Please leave a review below xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note: Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a long week, but I've been hell of busy sorry sorry sorry :( I don't know if this chapter should be rated M or if it should stay T, because, well… Emma/Killian moment, but… Oh god, I'll just shut it and let you discover what happens ;) Enjoy!_**

Chapter 12:

Night had come and Emma was in her room, brushing her blond curls, like she did every night. Except this time it was different. She was waiting for her pirate to come. They had been planning it for days. Waiting for a night her parents were out without her following. Tonight was the night. She heard a light knock on her window and jumped off her chair to go open it, closing it right after Killian came in, closing the curtains too, just in case. She finally faced him and a smile spread across her face as he came closer and kissed her oh-so-tenderly.

"You do realize it's the first time I see your room, princess" he said pulling back a bit.

"Yes I do" she answered "What do you think of it?"

"I think your bed looks quite comfortable" Killian said with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Why don't you find out by yourself" she replied with the same look.

He wasn't told twice. He captured her mouth again in a passionate and heated kiss, pulling her closer to him, making Emma gasp against his lips. Her hands wandered in his messy black hair, and made him walk backwards till his knees hit the edge of the bed. Killian exchanged their position so that her back fell onto the mattress and he was on the top of her. His lips left her mouth to come and kiss her jaw, then her neck, while his hand was playing with the laces of her corset, before eventually taking it off. She moaned and shivered at his touch and she had clearly missed that just as much as he had missed every ounce of her body. Emma's fingers wandered on his covered chest before she finally unbuttoned it and took it off and let her fingers discover his back and chest over again. She felt good right now. Safe and sound. His touch was marvellous and she couldn't get enough of it. Emma could have complained of being in simple underwear, while he was still half dressed, but she perfectly knew he wore nothing under his leather pants that fitted him so well. Killian came back on kissing her lips, calling her back to reality, or just so he could remove the last pieces of clothes that they were wearing, without her noticing, and put the covers up on their bodies. As he was about to make love to her, the door opened on her father who gasped in horror.

"Oh God. No. Please tell me I have a sorry-sight and that this is so not happening" he said looking away.

"Sorry mate, but you don't" Killian said a bit exasperated as Emma buried her head in his chest. That couldn't be more awkward. Oh wait, it could definitely be.

"Honey what are you… Oh dear" Snow gasped.

"Could you please go away?" Emma muttered, upset "I mean, you're looking at me with the we-need-to-talk-look. I'm twenty-two, we already had that talk when I was sixteen. It's not like it was the first time."

"What?!" her parents shrieked at the same time.

"I'm twenty-two, remember?"

"With who was that?" her father inquired, ready to punch the man who had taken her virginity.

"Ok, this is becoming really awkward" she said and Killian chuckled a bit.

"Emma. Who was it?" her mother insisted.

"Killian" she muttered and for a totally unknown reason they seemed relieved and let them, even if her father looked like he was going to kill the pirate right away. Her parents might have had a 'good' reaction, Killian however was chocking beside her. "Hmm… You're alright?" she questioned.

"I was your first time? And you did not tell me?" he realized "What was going inside of your mind lass?"

"I don't know… You… Are you mad at me?" she asked shyly, looking down at the covers.

"Emma, love, look at me" Killian told her, pulling up her chin "I could never be mad at you. But I wish I had known so I could have made it unforgettable" he gently smiled.

"Don't worry it was" she said, before falling asleep in his arms.

He had been trying to sleep for hours, but it appeared to his brain that watching his beauty sleep was much better. He didn't really mind. She was beautiful when she slept, she seemed in peace, relaxed and happy to be away from all the princess's business. But another thing was troubling him. A question that kept him from thinking straight when she was around. He loved her and he had her father's approval. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he wanted to be the father of her child. He wanted her, her love. He knew he had it, he was aware she loved him, but he was afraid. Afraid she would say no if he asked her to marry him. Anyway, he didn't have a ring. Plus, what did he have to offer? His ship and a life at sea? Not the best way to raise children. Or maybe… Maybe they could establish themselves. Build a house. That would be an idea. He wasn't sure anymore. However, night is the wisest advisor and eventually, this questioning tired him enough to fall asleep.

**_Author's note: Hope you guys liked it :) Just so you know, I'm working on another project (still with those two, love them too much it hurts), but I'll wait until I finished this fic :) Hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review below and thanks to my amazing followers, people who favorited my story (let's find a name for you guys :p) reviewers, love you all xx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's note: Hey guys! I have both good and bad news, the bad one is that we're at chapter thirteen and that there's only 7 chapters left before the end :( The good one is that as I told you, I have ideas for another fiction, still AU, still concerning both of Emma and Killian. I've already written an OS for it, don't know if I should post in now or later, you tell me :p the other part of the good news is that I'm on holidays on Friday, so I'll have time to write and post more often I hope! So, the chapter is mostly based on Killian's past, and next one on Emma's, not going to reveal you more than that for now, hope you'll enjoy it and thanks again for the reviews, follows, favourite and all :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 13:

The sunlight came caressing her face gently. She slowly opened her eyes and was pleased to see Killian was still asleep besides her. He looked peaceful, but still on his guards, in case someone would come and get her, his arms firmly wrapped around her waist. He was not going to let her go. Emma was gently stroking his hair, admiring his stunning handsomeness, when he began to wake up, yawning before smiling down at her, kissing her forehead softly.

"Hey beautiful" he said to her.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Emma smiled.

"Awesomely well, thanks to you" he said and his kindness made her blush "Don't blush love" Killian said smiling.

"You too kind with me"

"If you say so lass" he answered and they stood silent for a while. The only thing breaking it was the sound of their breathing and the tweeting of the birds outside the windows.

Emma was a curious. She really was and there was this question that was turning inside of her head that had been troubling her for a while now. And right now, it was messing with her thoughts more than ever. She looked up at Killian and the question left her lips.

"How did you become a pirate?"

"Long Story, sad story, love" he answered in a sigh.

"I have all my time. But I'll understand if you didn't want to talk about it."

"You really want to know?"

"I'd like to. I'm quite curious" she admitted ashamed and he laughed.

"You have the right to know, love" he paused and took a deep breathe "I had a difficult childhood. I've never really known my mother. She left when I was just a kid, because of my father who was the number one drunk man. I grew up on my own, taking care of the man more than I took care of myself. When I was fourteen, my father took me to the docks, in one of his rare moments of lucidity. I was happy that he finally took me out to do something I liked. But, my so-called-father just left me there to my fate. I roamed around for some days, until a man came to me. He had been the Captain of the Jolly Roger for more than a life time and he was old, and looking for someone to take back after him. He saw potential in me. He took me under his care, taught me everything I know about sword fighting, about sailing, and my knowledge about the sea, that's all him _'You're a natural Killian, you were born with the sea in your blood'_ he used to tell me. He had been the most parental figure I've ever had and when he died, it had been the worst day of my life. I was barely eighteen when I started captaining the Roger. I was a fair captain. A man with a code. The Pirate Code, but still. Until her. Her name was Milah. I fell in love with her, I thought she did too, till the day I discovered she was engaged and that she was using me to get the ship, the fastest ship of the high seas. When she saw I wasn't doing to give it up to her, she left. She left me with nothing but my hate and my anger. I had never played with women before her. She changed me. After that event, I promised myself not to fall in love anymore. And that you came in and turned everything upside down. You and your beautiful hair and face, with those emerald eyes that compelled me. I have to be honest with you, I didn't think about falling in love with you when we met. Just wanted to get you in my bed. But, then again, you changed everything. You brought back the man I was once. And I certainly don't regret falling in love with you" Killian said and kissed her.

"What about Rumplestiltskin?"

"When Milah left, I became the dark and fearsome pirate I'm supposed to be. I did many stupid things, but stealing from him was the stupidest I did. I didn't know what was in when I did. It seems there was the only weapon that could kill him. A dagger. I escaped him for years. Went to Neverland and lost it there I guess. And then, you know the rest of the story" he ended and Emma remained silent for a bit, trying to take it all in. She had no idea he had had such a hard past. His voice cut her off her thoughts "What about you love?"

"What about me?"

"Why did you want to become a pirate?"

"I'm ashamed to tell you about my life after you did"

"Why is that?" Killian asked, curious.

"My past is so sparkly compared to yours. I'm complaining about it, but I realized I may not have had the same strength as you in your place"

"I'm sure you would have"

"I know what you're doing. Not working. I'm not telling you about my oh-so-glowing past" she smiled and Killian arrived at the top of her, his hands firmly wrapped around her wrists, careful not to hurt her.

"Not fair, lass. I told you about mine" he whispered in her ear in a seductive tone that only belonged to him. She wasn't going to be able to handle it. "Trouble breathing love?" he teased, perfectly aware of the effect he had on her. He knew her sensitive spots and he was playing with her sanity.

"Alright" she finally said "I'll tell you, but please. Stop it otherwise I don't know what I'm capable of doing"

"Oh I perfectly know love" Killian kept teasing.

"Killian. If you really want to know, you really got to stop"

"Alright lass. I'm fully yours" Killian smiled kissing her temple.

"I do hope you are" she smirked. "So…"

**_Author's note: Aaaaand… Emma's past in the next chapter :) Just so I know, what did you guys thought about episode 3? I really like Tinkerbell and what Regina said about Hook being Emma's boyfriend was just whoaaaaa! Let me guys know about what you thought of the chapter by leaving a review below :) xx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Back again! I let you know that I have a problem with my computer which is that the screen does not work :( So I'm borrowing my mother's… I don't know if I'll update as soon as I plan because of that and that pains me a lot :( Anyway, thanks for your reviews and follows that are amazing as usual :D Here's the new chapter, you'll learn a bit more about Emma's feelings and all :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…**_

_Chapter 14_

"My life had always been the best anyone could wish for. Loving parents, cherished and all. People to say yes to everything you ask. When you're a princess, everything seems awesome. My mother always taught me to be fair with my people when I'll become queen. I was in a hurry to grow up. But at the age of seventeen, when my parents started to search a husband, my True Love, I realized I didn't want a life of banquets. I was sick of all the dresses, especially the corsets that kept me from breathing. My father took me sailing with him once or twice and I discovered a passion for the sea. The feeling of freedom that came along with it. Its greatness. I started to go down to the docks and wandered around it. I loved the atmosphere that reigned there. One day, I saw your ship and I heard you were looking for new crew members. I observed you, trying to know what it'll get me to be able to come aboard. I bought another outfit. I searched for a new name. Just a last name, because I love my first name and its meaning. Before you ask, it means _'home'_ which is something really important to me. Especially at the time I didn't feel at home when I was. I ran away on my birthday party, when everyone had something else to do. You know, what happened next. You just don't know how I felt. I wanted to stay away from you. I have never experienced something that felt so real. I didn't know what it meant when I felt fireworks in my stomach every time you were near me. Until that night. The night we were alone on deck, under the stars. The first time I really took the time to look at them, admire them. When you joined me back then, my first thought was to run, flee. I was scared to face my feelings. Scared that what I thought it meant was right. But I stayed. I don't know why. I've always felt safe with you. That night I remember how you told me about your travels across realms, how you used the stars to guide you. You seemed passionate and in love with the sea, with your ship. Your eyes were sparkling. You turned to me and looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. When your lips touched mines I knew. I think I've always known, I just realized I loved you. I was really mad at you when you gave me back to my father. I thought you had understand that I didn't feel home with them at that moment, that I felt home with you. And then came your letter. I knew you really loved me and seeing you in the state you were broke my heart. But here we are. Who would have thought?" she finished with a shrug. It kind of relieved her that she finally let it all out. Especially to Killian, because she knew he would understand her.

"That's something lass. I hadn't thought about it this way. I knew I was breaking your heart back then, because I broke mine at the same time. Being away from you is not something I'm tolerant with. And I really hoped you would come that day. Even if I wasn't dying, I knew seeing you in another's arms would have killed me." Killian said and Emma cuddled herself even more into his arms.

"That's never gonna happen" she answered and kissed him.

Killian kissed her back. They shared a passionate moment, showing each other the love they carried inside themselves. They made one and that was not about to change anytime soon. Killian suddenly remembered the decision he had taken and consequently the important thing he had to do. He pulled away and cleared his throat, not knowing where to start.

"What is it?" Emma inquired, confused.

"I…hum… There's something I need to tell you… I mean" he felt awkward, chocking on his words "I've thought about it long and hard since the talk I had with your father few days ago. I wondered if it was a good time to ask and if you would agree this or just yell at me. I don't even have a ring. At least I have your father's blessing and that's a thing. Emma Swan… Nolan, sorry. I love you and I'm ready to spend my life with you and I ponder if you'd be too. Would you marry me?" he eventually asked and Emma felt tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes!" she answered jumping around his neck.

"That's a no I presume?" he grinned and she shut him up pressing her lips against his.

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon when they finally decided to get out of bed. Emma had insisted on wearing his pirate shirt and that had had the ability to make him laugh like he never did before. When they arrived in the living room where her parents had been, an awkward silence took place, until her father cleared his throat.

"What brings you here honey?" the King asked, trying not to look at her daughter's outfit that did not pleased him. He already wanted to punch the pirate after last night incident, this was just increasing the feeling.

"I have… We have great news for you" Emma answered smiling like a kid whose parents had offered him the present he had wanted all his life.

"You pregnant?!" David yelled, his will to punch the pirate turning into a will to kill him, right here, right now.

"What? No. No, that's definitely not it" the princess replied "He just asked me to marry him!" she said jumping on her feet a bit.

"Honey! I can't believe it!" Snow-White said, eyes sparkling with joy. "You finally met your True Love. And I couldn't agree that wedding more. What make you happy, makes me happy" she said hugging her.

"Well I do not" Charming intervened.

"All due your respect your Majesty, I thought I had your blessing" Killian pondered, freaked out.

"Joking, _mate_. But you break her, I break your neck, got it?"

"I will certainly not do such a thing and you know that"

"I do. Congratulation honey" her father told her.

"Thanks dad. I couldn't be happier"

**_Author's note: Yoooo! So, how did you like it? Hope you did :) Would you like me to post the OS I talked to you about? The one that get along with the future fiction I have in mind :) Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review beloooowwww :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's note: Hello! So, my mother is ok I borrow her computer, which means I can update quite often *love you mom* Thanks for all your reviews and follows and favorites and support and everything, I love you all :D If you remember well, in chapter 13, Killian told Emma about his mother who left him with his father, so I thought, why not making her come back? Hope you'll like it :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…**_

Chapter 15:

There is one thing Emma hadn't thought about when she said yes to her pirate. She hadn't thought about the dress and the fact her mother and Ruby wouldn't stop until they found the perfect one. But, let's be honest, the worst was certainly not the dress, but the corset they forced her to wear. She didn't know if could make it during the wedding length. She was already unable to breathe. After hours of trying on dresses, the perfect one showed up. It was of the purest white, the lightest material, few feathers were settled here and there. Beautiful. A real marvel conceived by the Blue Fairy herself. Emma's blond curls were tied up awesomely well, white feathers stuck strategically in her hair.

"Snow, I was wondering if…" Killian said opening the door and stopped in track, seeing Emma right in front of him "Gods Emma you're… You're beautiful. No stunning. You're marvellous love" he told her, his eyes sparkling with love and amazement.

"Killian! You're not supposed to be here! You're not even supposed to see each other before the wedding." Snow said to him. Alright, yelled.

"I'm awfully sorry Snow. I didn't mean to… Ok. I'll… I'll just leave" he said walking backwards cause the Queen really freaked him out. More than the King. He didn't have to wait very long, because she came out of the room seconds later. She walked toward him and slapped him behind the head.

"Next time, you knock on the door before coming in."

"Promised your Majesty"

"So, what is it you wanted to ask?" Snow inquired as they started to walk to the great hall.

"I got the rings from Grumpy and I was wondering where to put them until the wedding?"

"Give them to me, I'll keep them don't worry" she smiled.

"He does not seem to like me very much. Grumpy I mean" Killian told the Queen and she didn't hide her laughing.

"This is Grumpy. He watched Emma grow up. He was the same with Charming when we first met. But he ended up liking him… Eventually. I mean, I guess he does."

"Well, that makes me more confident" he humoured.

They finally arrived to the Hall where Charming was talking to a woman. Her back was to them, she had long straight black hair, similar to Killian's. The King must have informed her of their presence, because she turned to face them. The pirate froze. Besides her dark hair, she had blue eyes matching his perfectly. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be her. Not after all this time. It was impossible.

"Killian…" the woman said softly.

"Mother" he simply answered still not believing it.

"I am so sorry. I truly am" she told him and that woke him up from his dazing state.

"You left me to my own fate with my so-called-father. Who left me on the dock, alone, when I was fourteen! Why didn't you take me with you?" he pondered angry.

"I couldn't take you with me. Your father knew I was a royalty. I believe he would have told you…"

"Well, he did not." Killian cut her off.

"My parents wouldn't have understood, I was young and they…" she tried to explain but he left her no chance.

"And you thought I would? Do you know what it's like to wake up one morning to discover your mother ran away without you, leaving you with you alcoholic father?" he was angry that was for sure but he also felt betrayed "You have no right to come here right now. At the eve of my wedding, after all those years."

"Killian" it wasn't his mother's, but Snow's voice that called him. "You should take a walk, just to clear your thoughts. I think you need it" she said with her natural kindness.

"I think that's what I'll do if you'll excuse me" he answered and left them.

As he was walking at a fast pace in the corridors, he knew he was crying. Anger, sadness, even a bit of joy, it was his mother after all. He wasn't looking in front of him and walked into someone, apologizing quickly.

"If you wanted to see in my wedding dress, it's too late… Killian?" he heard his swan soft voice asking "Are you ok?"

"Would you believe me and not worry if I said I was?"

"No. What is it?"

"I don't want to bother you with that stuff. Not much to worry about" he tried to smile, but he perfectly knew she was certainly not going to take it.

"Killian Jones. You're not going to win me over with a smile. Not this time at least. Something happened, I want to know what. Please, let me help you just as much as you helped me" she said, worried like hell.

"You already helped me a lot, love. Saved my life, remember?"

"That, does not count. Well… Yes, it does, but you got the point"

"Alright, as the princess wishes" Killian tentatively smiled "My mother's here"

"What?" she said, shocked.

"You heard right sweetheart. She's here and I don't know what to do"

**_Author's note: Hope you liked it, please, tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review below xx :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's note: Guess who's got her computer back today? :D SO, I know I'm one day late, but I've been busy visiting the university I plan on going to next year… Oh god I'm so freaked out! But anyway. I would like to thank all of you, tell you I love you all! Thanks to you I have over 10'000 views and this is awesome! Thanks for all the support through the reviews, follows and favorites, that means the world to me 3_**

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…**_

Chapter 16:

Emma knew they weren't supposed to see each other, but she just couldn't stay here and do nothing when she knew he was not alright. The fact his mother showed up really turned everything upside down. Killian was lost right now, not knowing what to do or even who he was, after he learnt his mother was a royalty. And Emma understood that. She really did.

"She apologized for leaving me. But I can't forgive her just yet. I mean, you know my past love. You know what I went through, what my father did to me. I was abandoned. Twice. Royalty or not; she could have took me with her. I felt like I was the reason of her departure. I was just a kid, how could I not think that? She's one of the reasons I became selfish. Milah just increased it." Killian said, watching his hands. She had never seen him so vulnerable, he had just broken his walls entirely, completely, and he had never done that before.

"But you are not that man anymore. I'm sure you never really had been. It was just a hard and dark part of your life. Don't let the fact your mother's here get you down. You should tell her how you feel. I think you should give her a chance. Not forgive her entirely, I understand it's too soon. But everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"Maybe you're right. You know, I just learnt my mother was a royalty" he said and she nodded. "What does it make me? A prince or a bastard? Because my father was certainly no prince…"

"I think… No… I'm not going to offend you right now. Not the time" Emma teased.

"What was it you were about to say Swan?" Killian inquired, his playful smile back on his face.

"You're not going to like it"

"Pray tell"

"I was going to say… A Prince. Because it is obvious you already are a bastard" she grinned and he smirked.

"I was expecting more coming from you Emma. I'm really disappointed" he replied, putting a hand on the wall at each side of her head, blocking her between him and the said wall.

"No way Jones. No kiss. Not before the wedding, you were not supposed to see me, but you did. No kiss" she smile and he pulled back, knowing Snow would kill him if he did "You should go talk to your mother. I'll see you tomorrow" she said, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

Killian took a deep breath before pushing the doors. All the faces turned to him and he cleared his throat before asking his future parents-in-law a moment with his own mother. They nodded and left the room, leaving the both of them alone. There had been an awkward silence before his mother apologized again.

"I know you're sorry and I accept your apologies. I don't forgive you. I'm not saying that. I'll need time. I've felt guilty for your departure all my life. I thought I was the cause of it. I was angry with you, still am. Because of that I became the man I never wanted to be. Emma is the reason I'm not like this anymore. I only have one question. Why? Why coming back after all those years?"

"I was planning to come back when you'd be older, but when I did, you were gone and so was your father. I looked for you ever since, I never stopped. When I heard you were the one the Princess was with, I came to the Kingdom. And when I heard you were getting married, I decided to come to the King and Queen to see you. I am so proud of you Killian. There's not a day I did not regret leaving you. I should have taken you with me. You would have received the education you could have needed. Grow up as the prince you are" his mother said.

"I grew up as a pirate and received the best education I could from the most honourable man I've known. I never thought of being a prince. I never thought I could be one. The positive aspect in this entire story, is that without you leaving, I would have probably never met Emma. So I guess I need to thank you for that."

"You are a prince. I'm sure you would have met Emma one day or the other. True Loves always find each other. You are going to be a great king one day and you and Emma are going to be awesome parents. Better than I was. I'd understand if you can't call me _'mom'_ or _'mother'_. It's understandable that you'd prefer to call me Esmeralda" she shyly smiled.

"Thanks. For your comprehension and know that it warms my heart to know that you looked for me. I… I'd like it if you could attend to the wedding tomorrow."

"Of course, I'd love to. You are my son, how could I not say yes?" Esmeralda pulled him in her arms and he hugged her back, tears rolling down each other cheeks. He couldn't believe his mother was back. Killian finally let his happiness of her come out. He eventually pulled back and invited his mother to take a walk, trying to talk about their lives, the time they lost. Trying to build a mother-son bond. And Killian, even if still mad at her, decided to put his anger away and enjoy the moment.

**_Author's note: Hey! So? What did you think of it? Hope you like how I did this… I'm not quite sure about it, but I didn't really know what to do with it, so yeah, not forgiven, but still… Please let me know about your opinion by leaving a review below and thanks again for your support! Xx :)_**

**_PS: Addicted to The Mortal Instruments right now, shame I saw the movie before reading the books but I plan on doing it hehe :p Do you guys like it? :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's note: JUST WATCHED OUAT EPISODE AND OMG! That was awesome! I wonder what Hook will do… In a way, I hope he'll tell Emma, because it would maybe avoid them to be torn apart. And I don't think that this kiss was a one-time thing. I mean, when you kiss with that much passion, it just can't be, plus if Hook is not in love with Emma then I don't understand anything! _**

**_Anyway, let's focus on the fact those two are getting married in this chapter ;)_**

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…**_

Chapter 17:

Today was the day. The last preparations were taking place for both Killian and Emma. Snow was stressing everyone out, worried it wouldn't be ready in time. Emma and Ruby had had to calm her down multiple times. During the day, the Queen broke into tears several times, proud of what her daughter had become. A grown, strong and fair woman. Ruby was lacing Emma's corset when they heard a light knock on the door.

"If it is you Killian, the answer is no, you can't come in" Ruby said.

"It's not Killian, it's his mother, Esmeralda" the woman said from behind the door and Ruby looked at Emma interrogatively and she waved her to go open quickly.

"Nice to meet you" Emma smiled getting up to hug her lightly.

"Nice to meet you too" Esmeralda said "Can I offer you my help?" she proposed and Ruby jumped on the occasion.

"I would really appreciate it if you could finish Emma's hair and dress please. I have to meet Granny, she needs my help in the kitchen."

"Absolutely, go don't be late" Killian's mother smiled.

"Thanks a lot! See you Emma!"

"See you Rubs" she laughed at her friend excitement.

As promised, Esmeralda finished putting Emma's dress in the future bride and was now working on the princess's hair. The two women were getting along well, they talked about everything and anything. Killian mostly. Emma learnt that, just like her she had ran when she was a teenager, but that she didn't come back and that unlike her, she hadn't been that true to the people she loved. She also learnt that she genuinely loved Killian's father, but she couldn't take his drink's addiction anymore and that leaving her son had been the hardest thing she ever did. Snow, who had left the room to go take some swan feathers, was surprised to see Esmeralda in Ruby's place.

"Oh, hello Esmeralda" Snow said smiling "I had no idea you would be here"

"I thought it'll be a good time to start and get to know my future daughter in law"

"And this is a marvellous idea" she agreed "But we'll have to go right after I put the feathers in Emma's hair. The ceremony is about to start"

The two women had been replaced by Emma's father. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as his daughter stood in front of him in her wedding dress. She was his baby girl and he couldn't believe she was getting married already. She had grown up so fast. Oh how he'd like to go back to when she was eleven and they were fighting with wooden swords.

"Dad?" Emma's voice cut him off his thoughts "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine honey. It's just… Seeing you right here in that dress, it makes me so proud" he cried and she hugged him with all the strength she had.

"I love you dad" she cried a bit, trying not to ruin her make-up.

"Come on honey, let's go. I believe there is someone waiting for you."

* * *

Killian wore his best attire. He was getting even more nervous when the music started and the doors flew open, revealing the King with Emma tightly gripping his arm. She looked beautiful, happy and when she spotted him, he was sure he saw her eyes light up. When they arrived near Killian, her father put Emma's hand in his and he gave it a small squeeze.

"So, if we are gathered here today, it is to celebrate the union of these two young people" Grumpy started and for once, there was a genuine smile on his lips "Do you swear to love each other and to stick by each other's side no matter what?"

"We swear" they said in unison.

"Can I have the rings?" Grumpy inquired and Sneezy gave him "Thank you. Now, you can speak. Killian, if you please" Grumpy said and Killian cleared his throat.

"I don't really know where to start. You changed my life. Clearly and completely. I had a hard past and you are the light that guided me out of the darkness. I don't know what to say apart from the fact I love you truly and completely. I want to spend the rest of my days by your side, I want to be the father of your children. I love you and making you my wife today is the best thing I could've wished for" he finished as he slide the ring on her fourth finger. Grumpy nodded at Emma to go on.

"I don't know where to start either. I've always been cherished and loved. But I've never been loved the way you love me. You put sense in my life when I didn't know where to go anymore. You are cocky, Captain Innuendo and the sexiest pirate I've ever met" at that the audience laughed "I love you, more than anything, I want you to be the father of my children. I couldn't have wished for someone else, because no one else compares to you" she finished as she slid the ring around his finger.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Killian didn't wait for the end and kissed Emma with all the love he could. The crowd shouted, screamed, laughed, cry and acclaimed them. They were all happy for the young couple and surrounded them to congratulate them.

Two hours later, they were both on the ship, waving everyone, leaving for their honey moon.

"So, where are we heading Captain?" Emma asked circling her arms around his waist.

"This is a surprise" he answered, sailing his ship to the high seas.

**_Author's note: Hope you liked it! :D Please leave a review :) xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support you showed on the One Shot I posted, "Killian&Emma texting" I'm currently writing chapter one, so as soon as I finished posting for The Pirate Princess, I'll post prologue and chapter one, that's a promise :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…**_

Chapter 18:

"Well, I'm not fond of surprises you know" she smirked.

"It is not you don't love surprises, it is you are impatient love" he smirked back "I'll tell you soon enough don't worry"

Emma nodded and wandered around the deck, a thing she hadn't done for a while and she had missed it. She had missed being on the ship, the waves crashing on its side. The sun was slowly setting down, the dark sky and the bright stars coming out. It was a beautiful night for a beautiful day.

"Care to come at the helm love?" Killian called her out and she arrived near him seconds later. "There are stories I haven't told you yet, and I think now is the time I do" he simply said.

"Well, my ears are opened" Emma smiled.

"You know I inherited this ship. Well, when I went to Neverland the first time, it was not the first time for the Jolly Roger. The previous captain had been there before. A fairy enchanted the wood of the ship, so that he could come and go from Neverland as it pleased him. The fairy enchanted the ship in a way we don't need a portal to be open."

"How do we do then?"

"We fly. There's pixie dust inside. Do you see the stars I point love?" he asked pulling her in front of him and she nodded "Second to the right and then straight on till morning. These are the directions to Neverland"

"How do we get there? I mean, the ship can fly, but… How?" Emma inquired.

"Just think about the happiest thought you have" he whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes to focus "Open your eyes Princess"

"We're… we're flying! I can even see the castle from up here! Killian it's wonderful" she said in awe.

"Yes, yes it is" he told her.

"You're not even looking" she reproached him, smiling a bit.

"I don't need to when the most beautiful thing is in my arms"

"You really need to stop saying things like that"

"Why?"

"Because, it makes me feel awkward. I have no sentences like this to tell you. All I can say is _I love you_"

"Your love is enough sweetheart" Killian said turning her around so she could face him "I love you too"

"Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning?" Emma smiled pulling her arms around his neck.

"Aye. Let's go to Neverland" he said leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

Neverland was the most beautiful island she had ever seen in her whole life. The only one actually, but she was sure no other could be just as marvellous as this one. Killian had taken them into the forest and was really careful on not torn her dress. Emma had no clue about where he was taking her. Every time she asked, he would tell her _'you'll see'_. So, she followed him. He eventually stopped about an hour.

"Tinkerbell?" he called and a ball of light came in front of them, before taking a normal human size.

"Killian" she said smiling "I knew you would come back. You seem happy, and I can see why" her smile grew wider.

"I'm more than happy. Tink, let me introduce you Emma, my wife"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tinkerbell!" the fairy told Emma and hugged her.

"Nice to meet you too Tinkerbell" she answered hugging her back.

"There are people that can't wait to see you Killian"

"Who are they?" Emma inquired "And do not tell me 'you'll see'"

"The Lost Boys" he smiled "I'm sure you're going to love them"

They started to walk again, following Tink through the forest until they arrived to a strange tree and something like ten children, not less, ran to Killian, telling him they had missed him. He introduces Emma to them, as gentlemen, they took off their hats and bowed, introducing themselves. They spent a great part of the evening with them. Emma learnt a lot about them and Killian during this time. She was enjoying the evening very much. But, as Killian told the Boys, they unfortunately had to go.

Once back to the Jolly Roger, they went directly to the Captain's cabin. Emma collapsed on the bed, crossing her arms on her face.

"You're tired already love?" Killian asked.

"Well, it depends… What are your plans for the rest of the night Captain?" Emma inquired in a teasing tone.

"Getting you out of that dress was one of them" he replied in the same tone.

"You better hurry because this corset is killing me" she smirked.

Killian was not told twice, he came towards her and captured her lips, positioning himself on the top of her and their wedding night had been the most passionate one they ever had.

**_Author's note: Good Lost Boys, no Pan, nice and welcoming Neverland… Tell me what you thought about it leaving a review below :D xx_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and all your support :) This is chapter 19 and then (short) chapter (which is way more and epilogue) 20 and this fic' is over… I'm both sad and happy, because of all the support you guys gave me :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…**_

Chapter 19:

Emma was a bit sad they had to leave Neverland so soon, but Killian explained that one week on the island was the equivalent of one month in the Enchanted Forest. However, they promised the Lost Boys they'll come back one day.

The moon was high in the sky when they reached the sea of the Enchanted Forest. Emma was on deck, admiring the stars as she always did and was still stunned about the fact they were not the same as in Neverland, while Killian was admiring her. Oh, how he wished they could've been gone for more days so he could show her what she hadn't seen of the sea yet. They hit the docks a few hours later and decided to spend the night on the ship as it was quite late and they didn't want anyone having a heart attack seeing them walk out of the room in the morning.

* * *

Her mother hugged her so tight she was sure she would faint, but she was happy to see her again. During lunch, she explained everything about Neverland. How awesome it all had been. She told them about the Lost Boys and how nice they were, about Tink too. Emma felt like she was ten again and she was coming back into the castle after her father initiated her to sword fighting for the first time.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it honey" her father said smiling at her, but glaring at Killian who felt very uncomfortable right now.

"Thanks dad" she smiled back. "I think I'm going to see Granny this afternoon, it's been one hell of a time since I last saw her."

"I'll come with you" Snow said "It's been a while since I hadn't seen her too"

The mother and daughter prepared themselves and left the two men alone. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Especially for Killian who felt like Charming was going to punch him at any time. When the King finally let the question out, the pirate was torn between relieved or run like hell for his life. But, as he was no coward, he had decided to face his father-in-law. He told him that in deed, his daughter and him had had a passionate night, but that he couldn't say anything about that, because they were married and that Emma was a grown woman who was very well aware of what she was doing. When he ended that speech, Killian waited for David's fist to end up in his face, but he just laughed a bit and told him he was happy he still could frighten him. Killian laughed with the King, still nervous though.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Emma ran to her bathroom and threw-up. Killian came worryingly knocking at the door, alerted by her coughing.

"Emma, love, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just must have gotten sick. It's nothing don't worry" she said before cleaning her mouth with water and coming out of the bathroom.

"You're sure you're alright?" he inquired and she nodded giving him peck on the cheek.

But Emma sudden sickness lasted more than a week. She was starting to worry when she realized. She ran to her mother to explain the situation and she just approved her daughter's suppositions. Snow was so happy she pulled her daughter by the arm till they reached the gardens were David and Killian were sword fighting, stopping as they saw their respective True Loves.

"Emma has got some excellent news!" Snow said gleefully, a grin on her lips. Both men turned to her and inquired what her mother meant by _'excellent news'_.

"I'm pregnant" Emma smiled shyly. Killian took some time to get everything right and make sure he had heard clearly what she just said, and then smile like he never did. He ran to take his princess in his arms and lift her up before kissing her passionately.

"Those are not excellent news, those are amazing news!" he exclaimed "This is the best thing you could ever give me Emma. We're going to be parents and right here, right now, you're making me the happiest man in the world!" Killian said before kissing her again and again.

While he was so joyful about finding out his was going to be a father, Charming was not over the fact he was going to be a grandfather. Snow noticed her husband was a bit out and called him out of his reverie.

"Honey? Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm going to be a grandfather" was all he could answer.

"Yeah, we're going to be grandparents, isn't it awesome?" Snow-White told him, with a warming smile.

"I'll be right back" Charming said.

"Where is he going?" Emma pondered.

"I have no idea"

Minutes later, her father was back with a necklace. He told Emma that belonged to her grandmother and that it revealed the gender of the child before it was even conceived. He put the necklace above his daughter's hand and when it started to move, Emma looked up at her father.

"It's a boy" he said, tears pearling at the corner of his eyes. Proud, he was proud of his daughter "A little pirate" he laughed and hugged Emma before turning to her husband "Take great care of them both Jones"

"That I will, I can assure you I will" Killian answered solemnly.

Nine months later, and after a lot of arguing about the name, little Henry Jones was born, for the happiness of his parents, grandparents and the joy of the Kingdom.

**_Author's note: Hope you liked it! Please leave one of your awesome reviews below :D xx_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author's note: Hello dearies! So, end of the holidays, back to school tomorrow, I'll consequently, will probably not be able to post often, but we'll see. This is also the end of The Pirate Princess, with this last short chapter. I wanted to thank all of my followers, just as everyone who favorited and reviewed it. I have more than 15'000 views on this one and God, it means the world to me, because, you guys, are just the most awesome support I have about this 3 I promise I'll be back real soon as the first chapter of the new fiction is already written, I'll post it soon enough for you not to miss me too much ;P _**

**_Thanks again for all the support you showed on this fiction, you rock my friends :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 20: _epilogue_

Two years had gone and there couldn't have been a happier family. As they were walking around the gardens, the King and Queen were discussing future. Snow expressed the want to live calmly. She wanted to be Snow again and not Queen Snow. David listened to her carefully and came up with an idea, which she agreed, but told her husband she needed to talk about it with the person concerned by this decision first. He nodded and they walked back to the castle, directing themselves to the nursery where they were sure they would find Emma and Killian playing with little Henry. The boy had the same black and messy hair as his father and the same shining emerald eyes as his mother.

"Emma?" Snow called her and she lifted her head up to see her mother "There is something your father and I would like to talk to you about, you too are concerned Killian" she said and both of them got up, leaving the little pirate prince in the careful hands of Johanna.

"What is it?" Emma inquired "Nothing bad I hope?" she wasn't wearing a dress but he _'pirate clothes'_ and she looked stunning, her hair coming down her shoulders and back.

"I am tired of leaving in the castle" her mother said simply at first "I don't want to go by Queen Snow-White anymore. I want to be just Snow again"

"So, I suggested your mother to go and live into my mother's old house. We're from now on renouncing to our king and queen title" her father told them.

"Wait, are you saying that… That I…" Emma stuttered.

"That you're going to be the new Queen, darling" Killian spoke softly, rubbing her back.

"But, Mother… I'm not ready, I mean, you were such a good one… I… I'll never be able to rule the kingdom as you and Father did" Emma said totally freaked out by the news.

"You'll be alright" Snow told her in a reassuring tone, cupping her face with her hands "Plus, you've got Killian" she smiled.

"Snow, I'm still not sure about Killian becoming the king…" David mocked his son-in-law as he always did.

"David…"

"Don't worry your Majesties, I'm not sure of myself either" Killian laughed.

"I guess maybe I just don't want you to go…" the queen-to-be whispered.

"Says the girl who ran away two years ago" Snow chuckled lightly "Emma, you've become an incredible woman. You're going to be an incredible queen, better than me I'm sure of it" she smiled and her daughter smiled back at her, hugging her tight.

* * *

Few weeks later, just the time to prepare everything and to renovate a bit Charming's mother's house, Emma was about to become queen.

"Please, get on your feet for my daughter and her husband, your new King and Queen who are going to be as fair as we had been all those years."

After Snow and Charming's speech, everyone got up to applause them, and say goodbye to Snow and David, even though they were not actually gone.

It was a new beginning for them and certainly not an end.

**_Author's note: One last review? :) With all my love xx_**


End file.
